


Beach City Underground Wrestling: Monday Night Mayhem

by KayDizzle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDizzle/pseuds/KayDizzle
Summary: With a heavy sum of cash and a lucrative Television deal, Mr. Smiley asks Steven and Amethyst to lead Beach City's little underground wrestling promotion into a new era of National broadcast.





	Beach City Underground Wrestling: Monday Night Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> \-----Champions-----
> 
> BCUW SuperJunior Champion: [Vacant]  
> BCUW Tag Team Champions: Good Looking Gang  
> BCUW World Champion: [Vacant]

“This is happening! This is REALLY Happening, Sadie!” Lars spoke through uncharacteristically enthusiastic squeals.

 

“I know, you’ve been going on about it for like 3 weeks now.” Sadie responded with a dry grin as they both took their seats.

 

        The old warehouse was converted into a pretty impressive stadium, all things considered. Instead of folding chairs for fifty or so, there were bleachers and stands for thousands. At first glance, it almost seemed like all the budget went to the new venue, until the lights went on. Rafter lights, a real working tron, it was unreal! Lars shook in his seat in sheer anticipation. He was there from the start and now he was lucking enough to see the first TV taping of Beach City Underground LIVE!

 

“I heard Tiger Millionaire and Purple Puma are even coming back! How great is that?!” Lars practically shouted his questions.

 

“Huh? Really? That’s nice.” Sadie responded in her usual subdued tone.

 

“JUST NICE?! IT’S AMAZING, I MEAN ARETHEYGOINGTOGOFORTHETAGCHAMPIONSORARETHEYGOINGTOFINALLYFACEOFFAND SHHH-” Lars pushed his index finger against Sadie’s lips.

 

“But I wasn’t even-”

 

“SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

 

        The lights above dimmed until only one spotlight remained - pointed at the center of the ring. There stood Mr. Smiley, the man with the plan. A dramatic pause followed, as the crowd went quiet as well in their eager attention. He gave his trademark wide, goofy smile and raised his index skyward.

 

“Beach City! Get ready! Because Beach City Underground goes live in…

 

5!

4!

3!

2!..”

 

        What followed was a blur of flashing lights and skimming graphics on the tron. The anticipating gasps of the crowd crescendoed before being overcome with the deafening intro pyrotechnics. It was real and it was happening, right in front of their faces. As the fireworks burst, the crowd’s roar went nuclear. Lars couldn’t make a sound. He was just overcome with it all; overwhelmed. All sound seemed to have faded until it came swooshing back into his mind, him finally joining the crowd in its cacophonous celebration.

 

        The crowd quieted down, waiting for what was to come next. After a few seconds, they were greeted with a ring from the bell followed swiftly by Smiley’s booming voice.

 

“The following contest is a Four Corners Ladder Match for the BCUW SuperJuniors Title!”

 

        The first contestant’s music hit with a blast of cool, funk-pop vibes. Some of the attendants cheered regardless, but others waited for a good look at the guy before deciding to cheer or boo them. Out stepped a tan young man with a striking red jacket and a casual attire of a tank top and jeans underneath it, adorned by a pair of killer shades. Lars’ jaw dropped as his eyes glued themselves to the wrestler.

 

“First up! From right here in Beach City, DelMarva… Weighing in at Two-Hundred and Five pounds… ‘Mayor’ Payne… Deeewwweeeeeyyy!!!!”

 

        As the young man began to make his way down the ramp, his gestures of pointing to the crowd and hi-fiving the younger attendants gave them all they needed to give him a nice solid pop. As soon as he reached ringside, his music stopped as another’s track hit, booming out a glamorous electronic beat. Out came a photogenic pretty boy. The crowd didn’t even need a hint to start booing the man.

 

“Next! From Beach City as well… Weighing in at… None of my business… Kevin… Sheeeeeeen!”

 

        Almost a total opposite to Payne, Kevin completely brushed off the crowd’s remaining adoration with swift, dismissive gestures. Once again, another theme blared as he reached ringside. Up at the top of a ramp, a silhouette of two… children running towards each other was shown. The two figures danced before enveloping the white canvas in a bright light. As the light died down, the canvas fell to the ground revealing the next contestant. A person of questionable gender with long flowing locks and what appeared to be a gem inside their belly button. The crowd cheered preemptively, just for the sheer spectacle and energy that radiated off of this wrestler.

 

“And here. From Planet Earth, Weighing in at One-Hundred and Eighty-Eight pounds… Stevonnie!”

 

“Whoa! I never knew they were a wrestler!” Lars called out in shock.

 

“Yeah... “ Sadie spoke before giving a longing sigh. “Me neither…” She leaned in with an expression of admiration.

 

        Stevonnie reached ringside but there was no music change to greet them. Smiley scratched the top of his bald dome before laughing nervously.

 

“Well. I’ll announce them anyway. Finally, from-”

 

“I’ll take it from here!” A scratchy, nasally voice called out.

 

        With a flash of green lights, a short green… thing, dressed in a formal suit made their way to the top of the ramp.

 

“That short thing is the last one?” Lars asked with an annoyed glare.

 

“Well, it IS the Cruiserweights, Lars.” Sadie responded with a shrug.

 

“My name is Pierre and I choose to personally announce the entrance of my client…” The small being began. “Hailing… from the depths of your seas… Weighing in at One-hundred and Fifty-two pounds…”

 

        The lights shifted suddenly from a bright green to a deep ocean blue. Invisible to the audience, a panel on the ramp opened up behind Pierre, filled with water.

 

“Behold… MY CLIENT… LAPIS LAZULI!” Pierre shouted as loud as they could, punctuated by a geyser of water behind them, the music of the fourth contestant finally played.

 

        Out of the water came flying a blue lady, landing beside her suited manager with a crouched stance. The crowd blew the roof off the stadium, impressed by the sheer spectacle. Surely, for a good majority of the fans, this was the obvious favorite to win this first bout.

 

        Lapis slowly crawled down the ramp, followed closely by her manager, Pierre. The tron, which displayed what was being broadcasted on television, showed a close up of all the other wrestlers. They wore valiant poker faces, but were clearly intimidated by the approaching challenger. Finally, Lazuli entered the ring and made her way to her corner. While all the other wrestlers warmed up, squatted, or at least moved around in some way while at their corners, Lapis stood unnervingly still.

 

\----------------------------------

 

**“Ladies and Gentlemen, I am your commentator...  and announcer… and general manager: Harold Smiley!”**

_“And I am your color commentator: Ronaldo Fryman!”_

**“And what a treat we have tonight, Fryman. Kicking off our first ever televised show with a match that’s sure to have some spectacular athleticism.”**

_“Right you are, Smiley. I’ve always envied the cruiserweights. Such grace and dexterity I have not…”_

 

        The bell rang and Lapis stood still while the others moved towards the center of the ring. All three of them lagged just a bit, staring down the blue combatant. Stevonnie crossed their arms as the other two slowly and timidly approached Lazuli. They hesitated before Dewey raised his hand instantly grabbing Lapis’ attention. As she turned, she was greeted by a totally out-of-nowhere superkick by Kevin. The intimidating blue figure crumbled and fell towards her corner.

 

_“Wow! That was… That was fast.”_

**“So much for Grace and Dexterity. That was pure, One-hundred percent laser guided mess-you-up!”**

 

        Kevin delayed for a second in awe before eagerly hopping down next to her and covering her up for a pin. He bobbed his head, waiting to hear the ref’s hand clash with the mat.

 

**“And a cover by Kevin, but he’s forgotten that there’s no pinfalls in Ladder matches.”**

_“But what’s Payne doing?”_

 

        In the midst of Kevin’s confusion, Dewey approached the downed man from behind and wrapped his arms around his midsection. As Dewey pushed off, up came Kevin, dangling from his arms in a deadlift.

 

_“Oh my god! What’s going on?!”_

**“Look at the strength of that man, Wow!”**

 

        Dewey arched his back, propelling Kevin over his head in a horrific arc towards the canvas. A beautiful, textbook German Suplex, from a deadlift to boot. However, the power and technique behind this maneuver didn’t mean much as the victim tucked in tight and managed to land on his feet.

 

**“And Kevin countered!”**

_“But look out for Stevonnie!”_

 

        As Dewey turned back towards a staggered Kevin, Stevonnie bounced off the ropes across the ring from the two. The two men exchanged glares before turning towards the third contestant just in time to see them coming in for a vicious clothesline on the two of them. The two receiving the attack curled around the top rope and were flung to the outside, leaving Stevonnie as the only standing competitor.

 

**“And Stevonnie LEVELS Kevin and Dewey!”**

_“Wait a minute, when did she get up?”_

 

        Lapis Lazuli, hopping up like nothing happened, approached the only remaining wrestler in the ring and forcefully turned them to face her, right into a swift kick to the side of the head. Stevonnie stumbled and fell to a knee but picked themselves back up with a sharp glare aimed at the blue lady. The glare was met with a muted, but intense glare of Lapis’ own. Stevonnie took the chance and swung with a hard forearm, but Lapis leaned out of the way before delivering a powerful knee to the midsection of the fusion. Stevonnie fell to their knees, leaving a huge opening for Lapis. Lazuli looked out to the crowd with a look of creativity across her face.

 

_“Just like that, the tables turned and Lazuli’s on top.”_

**“But what’s she gonna do now?!”**

 

        Lazuli ran back and hit the ropes, rebounding into a sprint towards the kneeling Stevonnie. Instead of doing the obvious and delivering a massive kick, she decided to lift and step on Stevonnie’s back, pushing off of them and flying over the top rope. Beyond the ropes were the two unsuspecting human wrestlers, who had just recently gotten up.

 

_“Big air by Lazuli!”_

**“And everyone on the outside is down!”**

 

        Stevonnie groggily got to their feet, glancing over at the carnage on the outside. With a shake of their head and a fourth-wall breaking glance at the hard-camera, they shrugged and ran back towards the ropes. They take a massive leap over the top rope, landing on all of the other three competitors.

 

**“What a trainwreck!”**

_“Whoever gets up first from this might just have a MASSIVE advantage going into the match.”_

**_“And now, Kevin, pulling himself up with the help of one of the ladders set up at ringside. But Lapis is also getting up.”_ **

 

        Lapis got to her feet first but stumbled and leaned against the barricade. Kevin looked up at the ladder, panting in his shortness of breath. Slowly and sluggishly, he moved the ladder from ringside to the inside of the ring.

 

_“Kevin’s making that first attempt at going up the ladder.”_

**“But it looks like Lazuli’s got other plans.”**

 

        Kevin reached up for the suspended belt before feeling the thunk of a steel ladder smashing against his side. With the impact, Kevin careened down to the canvas, rolling exhaustion and agony. Lapis decided to pin the extra latter between one of the corners of the ring and a step on the ladder. Using the elevation, she made her way up to the ladder. In her slow ascension, she heard another clank of a ladder being set up. She looked across and was met with Dewey running up a set of makeshift stairs made of another ladder being leaned against the upright one.

 

_“I don’t like the look of this.”_

**“That’s just an accident waiting to happen!”**

 

        Dewey threw a few punches at the blue woman, causing her to stagger a bit but not enough to make her fall from the ladder. These blows were returned with a few hard strikes of Lazuli’s own. After the exchange, the two took a moment of rest, breathless at the top of the ladder.

 

_“Wait a minute! Pierre’s entering the ring! They can’t do that!”_

**“A ladder match has no Disqualifications! Pierre’s allowed to do whatever they want!”**

 

        Pierre gripped onto Payne’s pants, attempting to pull him down. Dewey slipped for a bit before falling down, landing on his feet. He gave the small green manager an angry glare, causing Pierre to cower and move back slowly. Lapis looked down for a moment, processing what was happening before clicking it into gear and standing on the top of the ladder, reaching for the title.

 

**“Lazuli’s got her hands on the belt! Can anyone stop her?!”**

_“Wait! Watch out! LOOK OUT!”_

 

        Stevonnie ran up the makeshift stairs before hopping up and delivering a damn-near lethal dropkick on Lazuli. The two fell back on the ladders set up at the opposite sides of the upright ladder, crashing down hard in a horrific bump. Both bodies crumpled and bent over the newly bent steel.

 

_“OH GOD!”_

**“WE MIGHT NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION - AND FAST!”**

_“WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?!”_

 

        As the two lay near motionless, Dewey finally fought off the manager, tossing them over the top rope. Payne took a minute to recover, the crowd going wild as the good guy appeared to be on the road to victory. But suddenly, as he turned towards the ladder, a sly, possum-playing Kevin landed a huge superkick across his face. Dewey landed, draping himself over the second rope.

 

_“Is that it?! There’s no one else!”_

**“I think we may have our winner!”**

 

        Kevin swiftly made his way up the ladder, the crowd’s boos increasing in volume as he ascended. With little effort or struggle, Kevin unhooked the championship belt and the bell signifying the end of the match rang.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“What?!” Lars hopped out of his seat in rage.

 

“Here’s your winner and NEEEEEWWWWW BCUW SuperJuniors Champion!... Kevin… Sheeeeeeen!” Smiley’s booming voice cut through the nuclear crowd.

 

        Lars booed alongside the crowd, Sadie giggling at how amusing Lars’ enthusiasm was. Kevin made his way up the ramp, pointing at his new title with vicious arrogance. The three other contestants slowly got up and looked off at the ramp towards their champion.

  
“Don’t go anywhere! BCUW will be right back after this!”

**Author's Note:**

> \-----Champions-----
> 
> BCUW SuperJunior Champion: Kevin Sheen  
> BCUW Tag Team Champions: Good Looking Gang  
> BCUW World Champion: [Vacant]


End file.
